Bouts de vie
by Ixhiya
Summary: TRAD - Recueil d'OS et drabbles sur la vie de Harry et Draco, parfois ensemble, parfois non. Les chapitres se suivent parfois, la plupart sont drôles, d'autres sont plus sérieux !
1. Sain et sauf

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

 **Note** : Hello à tous ! Back dans les bacs avec une très chouette collection d'OS HPDM signés HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Il s'agit de petits chapitres très courts qui ne se suivent pas et qui racontent des bouts de vie de Draco et Harry... ensemble ou non. L'auteur continue d'ajouter des chapitres depuis 2011 (ce qui fait BEAUCOUP de chapitres) en fonction de ses envies et de son inspiration, donc évidemment, c'est super chouette. J'ai déjà traduit une bonne vingtaine de chapitres, donc le rythme de publication devrait être assez rapide pour le début :) Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **1\. Sain et sauf**

Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'homme allongé sur le ventre. Les yeux clos et le souffle laborieux, le blond avait été posé sur une civière de fortune. Il marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles et Harry fut soulagé de ne pas le trouver inconscient.

Il avait forcé le passage de l'Infirmerie du quartier général de l'Ordre, et ce malgré les protestations de Mme Pomfresh. Il devait vérifier par lui-même que Malfoy allait bien.

Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry déglutit et prit la parole.

\- Salut.

Sa voix était si douce que Harry eut l'impression de chuchoter. Puis, comme Draco ne répondit pas, il se lança.

\- Il faut que je te pose quelques questions, juste pour vérifier si tu es toujours… Si tu vas bien. Tu es d'accord ?

Draco grogna et Harry prit ça pour un oui.

\- Bien. Quel est ton nom ?

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Harry répéta sa question d'une voix qu'il espérait impassible.

\- Dra… co, répondit-il finalement.

Sa voix était rauque et presque étranglée, mais même à demi-inconscient, il refusa d'ajouter son nom de famille. Harry retint un sourire.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Reçu un sort… cette espèce de… folle…

Il se tut et agita légèrement la main comme s'il essayait de repousser les questions ennuyeuses que lui posait Harry.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Encore une question et il serait rassuré. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que Draco allait bien.

\- Est-ce que… tu sais qui je suis ?

Le blond ouvrit un œil et lui jeta un regard agacé. Harry connaissait ce regard par cœur.

\- Harry Potter, répondit-il d'une voix traînante où perçait une pointe de douleur. Le Survivant. Le Golden Boy. Le Balafré. Le plus idiot de tous les Gryffondors. Le plus mauvais Attrapeur au monde. Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Me-Poser-Un-Million-De-Questions ! Ca te suffit, Potty ? Ou faut-il que je t'écrive tout ça avec mon sang ?

Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de cacher son sourire mais il échoua lamentablement.

Merci Merlin, cet enfoiré était sain et sauf.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	2. Le retour

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Merci à tous pour vos super reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Et un peu tardivement (le fer à repasser est en train de chauffer pour me punir), un grand merci pour vos reviews sur Mes compliments au chef ! Vous roxxez ! Je les traduis au fur et à mesure et je les envoie à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack :)  
Bonne lecture à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **2\. Le retour**

Le regard rempli de compassion et de pitié, Harry regardait son compagnon qui restait dans l'entrée de leur appartement, les yeux écarquillés. Il attendait avec tellement de patience. Tellement… d'espoir.

Avec une brusque bouffée de tendresse, Harry s'avança dans sa direction. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés vers l'horizon et les lignes fines de son cou étaient tendues par l'effort, plus concentré que jamais. Attendant quelque chose qui ne reviendrait jamais. Harry sourit tristement. Draco n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

Le brun soupira et passa son bras autour de la taille fine.

\- Rentre maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était douce mais son ton était ferme.

Draco se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient si tristes que Harry soupira et l'entoura de ses bras, traçant du bout des doigts des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

\- Il aurait dû revenir, murmura Draco d'une voix misérable en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry.

\- Je sais. Je sais, répondit doucement Harry avant d'entraîner son petit ami à l'intérieur.

Cette fois, il allait tuer Dean. Quelle idée d'offrir un boomerang à Draco !

* * *

A demain pour le prochain !


	3. Si on te demande

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **3\. Si on te demande**

Au dernier moment, Harry lança un Stupéfix sur l'ombre en robe noire et regarda le Mangemort s'effondrer avec satisfaction. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sort quand quelque chose le heurta violemment dans le dos.

Il tomba sur le sol et vit un rictus mauvais étirer le visage de McNair. _Et merde._

\- Cette fois, on y est, Potter, rugit-il d'un air cruel. Tu peux dire adieu à…

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce et, le souffle court, Harry vit le visage de McNair blêmir nettement. Puis le brun bondit brusquement en arrière et évita de justesse le Mangemort qui s'effondra de tout son poids sur le sol. A une seconde près, il tombait sur lui.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, il sentit une poigne familière l'attraper et l'aider à se remettre debout. Il lança à son coéquipier un regard de remerciement avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

\- Ferme la bouche, Auror Potter.

Harry secoua la tête puis se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Surtout, ne le prend pas mal, mais est-ce que tu viens vraiment d'assommer l'un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés du pays… avec une poêle à frire ?

Draco haussa les épaules et jeta la poêle cabossée un peu plus loin avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Si on te demande, c'était un Crucio, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant, aide-moi à envoyer cette ordure à Azkaban.

* * *

Vous aurez reconnu la référence ;)

A demain pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Protecteur

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Grand merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai rajouté le rating au début de chaque chapitre. Nouveau chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **4\. Protecteur**

Harry lança un regard agacé à la jeune fille qui l'empêchait d'avancer.

\- Tu permets, Parkinson ? Je dois aller en Sortilèges et je suis déjà en retard.

\- Oh, je suis sûre que Flitwick fera une exception pour notre Sauveur, ricana-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui et glissa son bras sous le sien avant de l'entraîner vers un couloir désert. Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- J'aimerais te parler, Potter. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr.

Avant que Harry n'ait eu de lui dresser la liste d'inconvénients qu'il y voyait, Parkinson fit volte-face et le dévisagea.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Draco et toi étiez... ensemble, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

Harry hocha la tête. Draco avait effectivement dit un truc du genre, comme dire à ses amis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sur le moment, Harry n'avait rien trouvé à redire, mais il commençait à se dire que finalement…

\- Ecoute Parkinson, commença-t-il. J'aime Draco. Il est...

\- Si tu le dis, l'interrompit-elle avec une moue charmante tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, le forçant à se reculer jusqu'à sentir le mur contre son dos. Harry déglutit. Pour une fille si menue qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, elle était carrément effrayante quand la situation l'exigeait.

Elle appuya un doigt parfaitement manucuré contre sa poitrine et siffla.

\- Je serais brève, Potter. Draco est un de mes meilleurs amis. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, et jusqu'ici, il ne semble pas avoir à se plaindre de toi. Mais je te jure que si tu le blesses, si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour le faire souffrir, tu feras mieux de tout mettre en oeuvre pour que je ne l'apprenne pas. Parce que si ça arrive, je te jure que je te traquerais et je te le ferais payer. Suis-je claire ?

Harry déglutit de nouveau.

\- Limpide, croassa-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire si éblouissant qu'il sembla presque illuminer le couloir.

\- Bien. A plus tard, Potter.

Harry hocha la tête avec empressement et soupira de soulagement en la regarda s'éloigner. Merlin, et dire qu'il reprochait à ses amis d'être trop protecteurs...

Avant qu'il ait pu atteindre le bout du couloir, Blaise Zabini l'accosta à son tour, semblant surgir de nulle part. Harry aurait pu jurer que le couloir était vide, mais l'instant d'après, l'Italien était en train de marcher calmement derrière lui. Il le salua poliment.

\- Bonjour, Potter.

Harry soupira avec lassitude.

\- Ecoute, si tu es venu me menacer au sujet de Draco, je viens juste de voir Parkin...

\- Te menacer ? répéta Blaise d'un air incrédule. Potter, tes insinuations me blessent ! Je tenais à te féliciter, au contraire. Draco et toi formez un couple merveilleux et je ne pourrais être plus heureux pour vous.

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Oh, finit-il par répondre. Beh… merci ?

\- Mais c'est moi qui te remercie, répondit Blaise avec un sourire narquois avant de lui coller une grande claque dans le dos. Mais puisque tu en parles, je suis sûr que tu comprendras que j'ai quelques... préoccupations.

Sa prise sur l'épaule de Harry se resserra légèrement.

\- Draco… C'est la famille, tu vois. Comme un petit frère, pour ainsi dire. Et je t'avoue que je serais... contrarié de le voir souffrir.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre, le Serpentard se tourna vers lui, une lueur sombre dans le regard.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas l'intention de me contrarier, Potter. Les gens qui me contrarient ont souvent des problèmes et je détesterais qu'il puisse t'arriver… des problèmes. Ce serait vraiment, vraiment dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui rendit son regard, peu certain de savoir comment répondre. Il finit par hocher la tête avec difficulté. Ce fut apparemment suffisant. Blaise lui adressa un sourire aimable et lui colla une nouvelle claque dans le dos.

\- Je suis vraiment ravi que nous ayons eu cette discussion. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, mon ami.

Tandis que Zabini s'éloignait d'un pas nonchalant, Harry prit de longues inspirations pour se calmer avant de se résoudre à aller en cours. Il était en retard, il allait très certainement avoir une retenue, il venait tout juste de se faire menacer par la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest et le Parrain en quelques secondes et il n'était pas en état de...

\- Potter !

Harry se retint de hurler de frustration en voyant Theo Nott marcher dans sa direction.

\- Potter, commença-t-il, écoute, j'ai...

Harry perdit alors ce qui lui restait de patience.

\- Non ! rugit-il. C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! Ecoute-moi attentivement et si tu dis un mot, un seul mot... Par Merlin, je te jure que je te pousse du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et que je saute juste après toi ! J'aime Draco, tu entends ? Je. L'aime. Et jamais je ne le blesserais ! Jamais ! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je préfèrerais encore me tuer plutôt que de le blesser ! Tu es content ? Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec ça, foutus Serpentards ? Bien. Maintenant, je m'en vais !

Interloqué, Theo regarda le Gryffondor furieux partir en trombe.

\- Mais..., murmura-t-il à moitié pour lui-même. J'avais juste besoin d'une plume, moi.

* * *

A demain pour la suite, et bon week-end à tous !


	5. Une bonne journée

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires sur les précédents chapitres ! 3  
J'espère que vous avez passé un bon dimanche, tout doux et reposant :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **5\. Une bonne journée**

Le Survivant grimaça et frappa impatiemment contre la porte de son appartement. La porte resta résolument close et Harry retint un grognement. A quoi jouait Draco ?

La journée avait été affreuse, _vraiment_ affreuse. Le boulot, un vrai cauchemar : trois descentes le mois dernier et toujours aucun indice ni aucun suspect à appréhender. Puis Ron et Hermione s'étaient encore disputés et évidemment, il avait réussi à se retrouver au milieu. Et les Canons de Chudley avaient eu l'excellente idée de se faire éliminer de leur match. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, il était maintenant bloqué devant son propre appartement ! Non, définitivement, Harry n'avait pas passé une bonne journée.

Il finit par abandonner et transplana à l'intérieur. A peine stabilisé, il ressentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir. L'appartement était dans un désordre sans nom. Les plats s'entassaient dans l'évier, le sol était jonché de vêtements et de jouets et… Est-ce que c'était de l'encre, là-bas, sur les murs ? _Merlin, il y avait de l'encre sur les murs de son appartement !_

Furieux, Harry traversa l'appartement comme un ouragan, bien décidé à exprimer aux garçons le fond de sa pensée. Il se prit les pieds dans un circuit de train et se rattrapa de justesse en jurant. Cette journée devenait plus insupportable à chaque minute – et Merlin sait qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas cru ça possible.

\- Draco, s'écria-t-il en entrant dans leur chambre. Qu'est-ce que…

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était si beau qu'il s'arrêta de parler.

Draco s'était endormi, ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage et il avait une expression si paisible que Harry retint presque son souffle pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était étendu sur le côté, un bras passé sous l'oreiller. Son autre bras entourait un Teddy endormi d'un geste protecteur, berçant doucement le petit garçon. Le petit visage de Teddy quant à lui était enfoui dans le creux du coude de Draco et tous deux dormaient paisiblement.

Harry les regarda pendant quelques instants, essayant d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Puis, il ferma doucement la porte, s'installa à côté de Draco et glissa un bras autour de son compagnon.

Il eut une dernière pensée cohérente avant de se laisser emporter à son tour par le sommeil.

Il venait de passer la plus belle journée de sa vie.

* * *

A demaing pour la souite !


	6. Le sortilège de Mort

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Hello à tous ! Bon lundi et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review régulièrement :) Vous êtes comme ça ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **6\. Le sortilège de Mort**

\- Tu as lancé un sortilège de Mort ? Tu as vraiment pris ta baguette et lancé un sortilège de Mort ?

\- C'était de la légitime défense, Potter !

\- Draco, jamais elle ne t'aurait attaqué !

\- Navré, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, quand une monstruosité borgne comme celle-là te regarde en râlant et en sifflant, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de prier pour t'en sortir ! Elle m'a attaqué et je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu, alors merde, arrête de me juger !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis changea d'avis en regardant plus attentivement son petit ami furieux – et il faut l'avouer, légèrement bouleversé. Il s'approcha du blond qui tremblait encore un peu et le prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Si tu veux, on peut dire que je m'occuperais de la lessive à partir de maintenant, proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Et tandis que Draco acquiesçait silencieusement et se blottissait un peu plus contre lui, Harry sourit et se promit de rajouter « une nouvelle machine à laver » sur la liste de courses.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	7. La crème chantilly

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : T

Un grand merci aux lecteurs de cette fic ! Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **7\. La crème chantilly**

Ron n'arrivait pas à comprendre où disparaissait leur réserve de crème chantilly. Chaque fois qu'il prenait le temps de se préparer un bon bol de glace au chocolat, ça ne manquait pas : il ouvrait le frigo et bam, pas de crème chantilly. Sérieusement, ça en devenait presque comique !

Evidemment, son colocataire était sûrement dans le coup, mais même un bec sucré comme Harry était incapable de s'enfiler trois bombes de crème chantilly par semaine ! Mais alors, _qui_ dévorait toute leur crème ?

Soudain, un éclair de compréhension jaillit dans le regard de Ron. C'était évident, la fouine qui servait de petit ami à Harry avait dû l'aider à planquer la crème chantilly ! Quel enfoiré !

Blême de colère, le rouquin se redressa de tout son long, bien décidé à se rendre dans la chambre de Harry et à expliquer son point de vue à Malfoy ! Ce con n'avait pas le droit de voler leurs réserves et de s'enfiler son poids en crème chantilly, et ce même si Harry était dingue de lui ! Convaincu d'avoir raison, le plus jeune des Weasley traversa le couloir de leur appartement et atteignit finalement la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Harry.

\- Hé, Malfoy ! rugit-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Toi et moi, il faut qu'on discuuAAAAHH !

\- Weasley ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- Ron ! Sors d'ici, putain ! Merde, ça ne va pas ou quoi ?

\- Mes yeux ! ILS BRULENT !

\- SORS D'ICI !

Ron sortit de la chambre aussi vite que s'il était poursuivi par des chiens enragés, tout en hurlant des propos incompréhensibles où se mélangeaient l'horreur, le traumatisme, l'humanité toute entière et quelque chose à propos du fait de ne plus jamais manger de crème chantilly de toute sa vie.

Satisfait, Draco Malfoy le regarda disparaître avec un regard hautain. Puis, il lança rapidement un sort pour fermer la porte à clé et recommença à lécher son amant.

* * *

A demain !


	8. Pardonné

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Yo ! Aujourd'hui, on parle de pardon divin (ou presque), de reconnaissance de ses erreurs (ou presque) et de morale libératrice (ou presque). Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **8\. Pardonné**

\- Tu es conscient qu'il va essayer de me tuer, murmura le blond d'un air maussade.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu es vraiment sincère, je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à le persuader de ne pas te déchiqueter, répondit-il.

Draco eut un cri étranglé. Harry serra son épaule fermement, puis le poussa légèrement avant qu'il n'ait l'envie de s'échapper.

\- Tu voulais t'excuser auprès de tous ceux que tu as blessés, Draco, reprit-il fermement. Tu peux commencer par là.

Draco déglutit en voyant la silhouette sombre au loin. C'était une erreur. Il allait mourir, c'était certain.

\- Harry ? murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Courage, amour, sourit le brun d'un air rassurant. Il est plus clément que tu ne le penses.

Tout en priant pour que Harry ait raison, Draco prit sur lui et avança dans… _sa_ direction.

\- Bonjour, dit-il finalement pour annoncer sa présence.

Des yeux sombres brillants d'intelligence se tournèrent vers lui et un regard impassible se posa sur lui. Les yeux le fixèrent attentivement, comme s'ils cherchaient à voir à travers lui. Mais il n'y eut pas d'autre réaction.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça, murmura le blond pour lui-même.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête hautain et il soupira, résigné à faire ça le plus rapidement possible - et le moins douloureusement - possible.

\- Je suis venu... m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Ou _presque_ fait, en vrai. Je n'ai pas agi correctement et... enfin bref, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est horrible. Je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment et... enfin bref, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me pardonner ?

Son discours ridiculement décousu fut accueilli par un silence de pierre. Draco déglutit tandis... _qu'il_ s'avançait vers lui. Le blond sentit ses cheveux sur la nuque se dresser. Son cœur s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. Les secondes passèrent, lui semblant des heures.

Puis, l'hippogriffe courba la tête dans en signe de reconnaissance et la terreur de Draco se transforma en soulagement. Il avait été pardonné.

* * *

Prochain chapitre demain ! A plus :)


	9. Semer

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos mots sur les précédents chapitres :) Même si ces derniers sont courts, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent. La suite est déjà traduite, donc je pense qu'on va pouvoir garder le rythme d'un chapitre par jour pendant encore un moment. Un grand merci pour votre lecture, vos commentaires et votre présence tous les jours, c'est hyper cool !

Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **9\. Semer**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, jamais Harry n'avait couru aussi vite. Et entre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les araignées géantes et un certain mage noir, il avait tout de même une certaine expérience dans les courses à pied précipitées.

\- Il nous rattrape ? haleta-t-il avant d'accélérer légèrement et de sauter au-dessus d'une large haie.

Un groupe de paons albinos protesta avec des cris stridents alors que les deux garçons se précipitaient vers le domaine, les piétinant presque dans la foulée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'arrêterais pas pour vérifier ? rétorqua son compagnon, qui sprintait aux côtés de Harry.

Draco Malfoy était la seule personne au monde capable de rester sarcastique et condescendant tout en courant à perdre haleine pour sauver sa peau.

\- C'est _toi_ qui voulais dire à ton père qu'on était ensemble ! rappela Harry d'un ton essoufflé et furieux. Il commençait à sérieusement peiner à garder le rythme.

\- Oui, dans une lettre ! rugit Draco. Et c'est _toi_ qui as insisté pour lui dire en face ! Et maintenant, un ancien Mangemort furieux est en train de nous courser à travers le domaine ! J'espère que tu es bien conscient que maintenant, il fera tout pour nous éviscérer avec ses propres mains !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! le coupa le brun avant d'accélérer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent derrière son épaule. Lucius les poursuivait toujours. Etonnant comment un homme aussi âgé et qui se plaignait de "blessures de guerre" pouvait courir incroyablement vite quand la situation l'exigeait.

\- Est-ce qu'on va arriver à le semer ? lança Harry au blond.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le semer, lui, rétorqua Draco. J'ai juste besoin de te semer, toi !

Et sur ces mots, le traître accéléra d'un coup brusque.

* * *

A demaing pour la suite !


	10. Se détendre

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Bonsoiiir j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Dans ce chapitre, on va parler de détente, de relaxation, de trucs et astuces pour faire descendre la tension, bref, le genre de trucs parfaits pour un vendredi soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi :) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **10\. Se détendre**

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, entouré de dizaines de livres et de morceaux de parchemins, le blond répétait tout bas et à un rythme effarant les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du Felix Felicis. Tout en ce faisant, de sa main droite, il recouvrait un parchemin d'observations sur un tout autre sujet ; raturant d'anciennes notes, en réécrivant des nouvelles, puis les abandonnant de nouveau. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et une tache d'encre ornait sa joue pâle.

Harry aurait pu rire du spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, mais les larges cercles noirs qui entouraient les yeux de Malfoy, les nombreuses piles de tasses de café éparpillées sur le sol et la cigarette qui pendait lâchement à ses lèvres l'en dissuadèrent.

Le blond prit une bouffée et la lueur rouge terne au bout de la cigarette s'embrasa tandis que ses poumons se remplissaient de fumée. Le regard de Harry s'assombrit. Quelque part, l'idée que Malfoy était en train de se tuer à petit feu ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- On dirait que tu es devenu une grosse tête. Il faudrait peut-être que je prévienne Hermione occupe son trône ?

Draco releva les yeux en entendant le commentaire de Harry, qui sourit en voyant les yeux gris se plisser et s'assombrir.

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux que ça, ricana Draco. Et merci beaucoup, grâce à toi, je viens de perdre le fil. Pierre de lune, essence de mandragore, agiter dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant la troisième... non, la quatrième... merde ! C'est la _troisième_ phase de... Putain, Potter, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Harry avait profité du fait que le Serpentard s'était replongé dans ses notes pour venir habilement ôter la cigarette de ses lèvres.

\- Ça, affirma-t-il en brandissant l'objet offensant en direction du blond furieux. C'est ça, mon problème.

Il l'écrasa et la jeta distraitement, tout en notant que Draco n'avait pas quitté la cigarette des yeux tandis que celle-ci tombait au sol. Le blond n'avait pas l'air sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, il sembla prendre une décision, sourit avec mépris et finit par sortir une autre cigarette du paquet. Il l'avait à peine coincée entre ses lèvres qu'il sentit la cigarette lui s'échapper. Encore !

\- Arrête ça ! gronda-t-il avec un mélange de fureur et de frustration.

Il grimaça en entendant sa voix étranglée. Une autre fois, il se serait moqué jusqu'à épuisement du comportement de Gryffondor-boy scout de Potter, mais il était fatigué, il lui restait encore une trentaine d'heures de travail avant de devoir passer les ASPIC et rendre son mémoire de recherche, et par la culotte de Merlin, il avait besoin de prendre une taffe !

D'un geste nerveux, il tâta le paquet à la recherche d'une troisième cigarette, mais Potter le devança et lui arracha promptement le paquet des mains. C'en fut trop pour le sorcier surmené. Il bondit sur Harry et hurla d'une voix rauque que les Gryffondors étaient tous des connards, qu'il voulait simplement fumer, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter ne le laissait pas tranquille, merde, et tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles qui lui traversaient l'esprit à ce moment-là. Il devait être encore plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait parce que le Gryffondor prit l'avantage assez facilement, le plaqua sur le dos et serra fermement ses poignets entre ses mains. Draco jura et se débattit, mais la poigne de Harry était trop forte.

\- Malfoy, arrête ! cria Potter.

Tout en retenant Malfoy, il essayait de ne pas penser à d'autres situations qui pourraient l'impliquer, lui, en train de chevaucher Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était _pas vraiment_ le bon moment pour penser. Une douleur soudaine contre sa cuisse suffit à le distraire et il se concentra sur le sorcier qui hurlait toujours.

\- Tu es fou, Malfoy ! Arrête de te tortiller comme ça, j'essaie de t'aider, imbécile !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides ! vociféra Malfoy. Je veux mes putain de cigarettes ! Rends-les moi, espèce de branleur !

\- C'est hors de question. Tu es en train de tuer pour un stupide examen, et ça me rends malade. Je te les rendrais uniquement si tu me promets d'arrêter de fumer. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

\- Si, j'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin de fumer pour me calmer ! Maintenant dégage avant que j...

Sa voix s'étouffa quand Potter glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Draco couina de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Potter glisser doucement contre les siennes, habilement et fermement. Les mains qui le plaquait au sol quelques instants auparavant glissèrent et vinrent encadrer son visage, et les mains de Draco errèrent à leur tour dans le dos de Potter. Il ne pensait plus du tout à ses ASPIC, aux cigarettes ou à son mémoire de recherche.

Harry finit par se reculer, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres. Du pouce, il effaça la tache d'encre de la joue de Draco.

\- On peut trouver une autre manière de te calmer, annonça-t-il au Serpentard légèrement confus.

Puis, il le relâcha et l'aida à se relever. Draco lui rendit son regard, et finit par sourire doucement à son tour. Le paquet de cigarettes resta sur le sol.

* * *

Jusqu'ici, un de mes drabbles préférés :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu également ! J'espère aussi que même si les chapitres sont courts, ne se suivent pas et sont assez inégaux dans leur construction, cette série de mini OS vous plaît.

A demain pour la suite (avec un chapitre très en phase avec le samedi soir) !


	11. Jaloux

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : T

Kuku ! Le site avait visiblement des problèmes hier soir, alors voici le chapitre de samedi avec quelques heures de retard, désooo. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve après le chapitre !

* * *

 **11\. Jaloux**

Blaise se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil inclinable et se demanda s'il devait essayer de tourner sur lui-même avec le fauteuil. Après avoir décidé que non, ce serait peut-être un peu trop pathétiquement méchant pour lui, il coula un regard ennuyé vers les autres clients du club exclusivement réservé aux sorciers. Puis ses yeux s'élargir brusquement. Il se serait frotté les mains de contentement si ça aussi n'avait pas sonné un peu trop pathétiquement méchant.

Draco discutait avec un homme gaulé comme un joueur de Quidditch. Sûrement un bon gars, décida Blaise. Des cheveux légèrement décoiffés, des yeux bleus et un léger sourire malicieux. De toute évidence, il avait des vues sur Draco, mais le blond mignon semblait décidé à garder la discussion à un niveau cordial.

La situation n'intéressait pas vraiment Blaise. Où qu'il allait, Draco attirait systématiquement les regards des hommes aux alentours. Mais cette fois, et c'est ce qui rendait la situation vraiment intéressante, quelqu'un avait les yeux fixés sur le couple. Quelqu'un avec un regard sombre et vert si intense qu'il aurait pu traverser du verre.

Oh, ça allait être trop bon.

\- Ils vont bien ensemble, hein ? lança-t-il joyeusement en s'approchant de sa cible.

Le regard de Potter quitta un instant le blond et son compagnon pour se concentrer sur l'Italien. Un autre homme aurait sans doute cédé devant la fureur qui brûlait dans les yeux de Potter, mais Blaise Zabini n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Potter ? insista-t-il en riant. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Potter ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux tournèrent à l'orage quand le mec qui ressemblait à un joueur de Quidditch glissa son bras autour de la taille de Draco. Blaise décida d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Bien sûr, Draco a toujours du mal à les éconduire. C'est comme si tous ces mecs se jetaient sur lui ! Enfin, ce n'est vraiment leur faute, quand tu y penses. Tu vois comment est fait Draco, hein. Merlin, tu sais, s'il n'était pas mon meilleur ami...

Potter serrait son verre si fort qu'il avait commencé à se fissurer. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le blond et jetaient presque des éclairs. Sa mâchoire était si contractée que Blaise pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer. Le Serpentard décida de continuer son petit discours. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Après tout, Potter n'était pas vraiment connu pour son calme et sa pondération.

\- Je me demande s'ils ont déjà baisé. On dirait deux mecs qui se seraient isolés dans un vestiaire avant de venir. Tu ne trouves pas, Potter ? Draco doit être en-dessous, c'est évident. Et je suis sûr qu'il est bruyant. Tu crois qu'il est capable de crier le nom de l'autre ? Oh, je parie que...

Blaise n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer sur son idée que Potter disparut si vite qu'il aurait pu juré l'avoir vu transplaner. La seconde d'après, le joueur de Quidditch se baissa avec un grognement et un craquement sinistre, aimablement délivré par le crochet gauche de Potter. Sidéré, Draco le fixa pendant dix longues secondes avant de se tourner vers le Gryffondor, le visage figé dans une expression abasourdie. Visiblement pas d'humour à discuter, Potter attrapa la fine carrure du Serpentard par les épaules, l'embrassa profondément, puis le jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre et transplana immédiatement.

Blaise gloussa en voyant les autres clients du club complètement perdus, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, toujours souriant, le Serpentard repartit s'asseoir.

Il avait des mains à frotter et une chaise à faire pivoter.

* * *

Héhé, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A tout bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Les matins avec Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

ET BAM ! Voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Tout doux et tout tendre comme un dimanche (décidement, les chapitres collent vachement bien pour le moment). Bonne lecture tout douce et tendre !

* * *

 **12\. Les matins avec Malfoy**

Harry sourit en sentant la chaleur des rayons du soleil inonder sa chambre. Il s'étira langoureusement et s'assit, reposé et heureux. En sifflotant, il se lava les dents, prit sa douche et entreprit de démêler ses cheveux - ou tout du moins, il essaya. Puis il descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était en train de surveiller la cuisson des œufs quand quelque chose de blond et grincheux débarqua dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds.

\- Café, exigea l'étrange apparition.

\- Certaines personnes disent bonjour, le matin, répondit Harry tandis que le Serpentard s'affala derrière l'îlot central de la cuisine et regarda d'un air suspicieux la poêle qui grésillait.

Puis, il secoua la tête d'un air têtu, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, si tant est qu'une telle chose soit possible.

\- Café, réclama-il une nouvelle fois, sur le même ton qu'il aurait demandé un Elixir de longue vie - et à vrai dire, c'était sans doute ce que le café devait représenter aux yeux de Malfoy.

Il attrapa un mug et s'en servit pour frapper l'épaule de Harry de façon insistante. Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois. Merlin, c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Tu veux des œufs ?

\- Café ! cria-t-il.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Son colocataire n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco, ignora le grognement outré et prépara une tasse de café pour son Altesse Royale. Profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné, Draco décida de voler le plus gros œuf et la tartine la plus croustillante. Tout en s'affalant sur la chaise de Harry. L'enfoiré.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas prévu de dire merci ? demanda-t-il, légèrement ennuyé.

Le blond ricana et enfourna le reste de la tartine dans sa bouche. Harry grimaça. Qu'elle était loin l'époque bénie où il pensait que Draco savait parfaitement comment se tenir à table. Tu parles. Il était franchement imbuvable le matin et son attitude agaçait franchement le Gryffondor. Il s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'assiette encore pleine quelques secondes auparavant, puis à Draco qui mâchonnait toujours sa tartine. Les matins avec Malfoy, c'était nul, décida-t-il.

\- Voilà pour toi, idiot, marmonna-t-il quelques instants plus tard en tendant à Draco une tasse de café délicieusement chaude. Content ?

Sa bonne humeur du matin s'était évaporée et si personne n'y voyait d'inconvénient, il avait bien l'intention de bouder dans son coin maintenant. Il déplia la Gazette du sorcier et s'absorba dans sa lecture en tentant d'oublier que son colocataire était la personne la plus désagréable du monde.

Malfoy prit une gorgée de son café béni des dieux et soupira tandis que son visage se détendait et s'éclairait. Il posa son regard sur sa tasse, puis sur Harry, toujours caché derrière son exemplaire de la Gazette. Puis, il se leva, s'avança vers le Gryffondor, s'agenouilla devant lui et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci, Potter, dit-il doucement.

\- D... de ? se troubla Harry, décontenancé.

\- De me supporter.

Tendrement, Draco déposa un nouveau baiser - sur les lèvres de Harry cette fois, puis se redressa et sortit de la cuisine avec sa tasse de café.

Un peu confus, Harry le regarda s'éloigner tout en touchant ses lèvres à l'endroit où le Serpentard l'avait embrassé.

Peut-être que les matins avec Malfoy n'étaient pas si affreux, après tout.

* * *

Bon dimanche à toutes et tous 3


	13. Animaux de compagnie

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Bon lundi, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ! Voici le tout petit chapitre de la journée :)

* * *

 **13\. Animaux de compagnie**

\- Potter, dégage cette chose immonde d'ici !

Le blond semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs et son visage était devenu complètement rouge - presque un exploit en soi, vu la carnation naturelle de Draco. N'importe qui de sensé aurait compris qu'il valait mieux en rester là.

Mais évidemment, Harry Potter n'était pas le genre d'homme à reculer. Il aimait Draco plus que tout au monde, mais aussi certain que tout homme a droit à un peu de liberté, il était bien décidé à réclamer son dû !

\- Ivy n'est pas une chose, rétorqua-t-il fermement.

Il sentit son dernier petit plaisir glisser sensiblement le long de son doigt et ignora résolument le regard de dégoût évident de Draco avant de continuer :

\- C'est une variété de serpent des jardins très commune et elle est vraiment cool ! Alors, elle reste !

\- Potter, je jure sur Merlin q... C'est elle ou moi !

\- ...

\- POTTER !

\- Je réfléchis !

\- Vire-la ! Tu sais que j'ai une peur bleue des serpents et...

\- Tu as peur des _serpents_? Putain, c'est encore plus idiot quand c'est toi qui le dis. Tu es un foutu Serpentard. C'est la mascotte de la maison !

Avec le recul, Harry aurait dû savoir que la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Malfoy ne présageait rien de bon. Mais il était encore naïf et sentit une vague de triomphe insolent l'envahir quand Malfoy murmura un "On en reparlera, Potter" avant de partir précipitamment, visiblement vaincu.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

\- Par la sainte Mère de Merlin ! Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as FOUTU ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que... CA ?

\- Si tu tiens à garder la mascotte de ma maison, alors je tiens à adopter la tienne ! Pas si amusant, hein, le Balafré ? Aslan, assis !

Harry ne daigna même pas répondre et se mit à courir comme un dératé.

Déconcerté et horrifié, il se demanda brièvement quel genre d'imbécile heureux avait été assez con pour vendre à son imbécile de petit ami un lion Africain adulte.

* * *

A demain pour la suite !


	14. Le Roi Lion

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Yo ! Le mardi, c'est movie (oui, j'aurais pu être poète), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 **14\. Le Roi Lion**

\- Ton obsession pour les images mouvantes moldues devient inquiétante, Potter, lâcha Draco de sa voix traînante.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un gigantesque saladier rempli de pop-corn sur la table basse qui vacilla sous son poids.

\- On appelle ça des films et c'est mon tour de choisir le programme de ce soir, rappela obligeamment Harry.

La dernière fois que Draco s'était occupé de leur soirée, ils avaient joué à la Strip-Bataille explosive jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve en slip et en chaussettes. Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour réaliser finalement que Draco trichait depuis le début de la partie. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou confus.

Dans tous les cas, ce soir, c'est lui qui décidait du programme, et pour une fois, ils allaient se conduire comme un couple normal et regarder un film en mangeant du pop-corn. Il farfouilla un moment parmi ses DVD avant de finalement s'arrêter devant un classique intemporel. Il le tendit à Draco en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Le Roi Lion ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond en tenant le disque du bout des doigts, craignant visiblement de se faire mordre.

\- Un truc génial, tu vas voir.

Tout en répondant, Harry s'avança vers lui et reprit le disque.

\- Oh, je vois, c'est encore un de ces dessins animés, c'est ça ? On ne peut pas regarder quelque chose avec de vrais gens ? Ce sont juste des Moldus mais...

\- Oh, tais-toi. Installe-toi et regarde le film, le coupa Harry.

\- Très bien, marmonna Draco.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'installa, bien décidé à faire la tête.

\- Mais je ne vais pas aimer.

Harry l'ignora et se concentra sur le poste de télé, murmurant silencieusement les paroles de L'Histoire de la Vie qu'il connaissait par cœur. D'ailleurs, il passa un excellent moment et se régala du chef d'œuvre qu'avait créé Disney. Et par bonheur, le petit tas boudeur assis à ses côtés resta silencieux.

Deux heures après, arrivés à la fin du générique, Harry éteignit la télévision.

\- Alors ? C'était si mauvais ? demanda-il.

\- P... Peu importe, Potter.

Harry jeta un regard attentif à Draco. Il reniflait et frottait ses yeux gonflés. Il sentit l'envie de rire étirer son visage, mais il fit appel à toute sa détermination et se força à rester sérieux.

\- On dirait que tu as aimé le film, articula-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'était génial, d'accord ? Maintenant, dégage, Potter.

\- Est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Non ! rugit Draco en frottant vigoureusement ses yeux. Mon œil me gratte.

\- C'est normal, tu sais, sourit Harry en se rapprochant de lui et en caressant sa cuisse. Il m'arrive aussi de pleurer quand je le regarde.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes.

\- Tu pleures aussi quand le lion meure ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras autour de son petit ami si sensible.

\- Draco, tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, pleure quand il meure. C'est un des moments les plus poignants du film.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que... enfin, tu vois.

Harry sourit.

\- J'ai compris, répondit-il sincèrement.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du blond. Draco soupira tristement.

\- Son plan était brillant, il y était presque arrivé... et tout ça réduit en miettes à cause de son foutu neveu ! Oh, Scar, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ?

* * *

Bonne soirée et à demain pour le chapitre suivant !


	15. Le placard

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Salut les poulets ! Un grand merci de suivre cette histoire et de laisser parfois un petit mot ! Vous devez le lire partout alors je ne vais pas donner dans l'originalité, mais c'est hyper motivant de savoir que vous passez dans le coin et que vous avez consacré quelques minutes à lire ça :) Et d'un point de vue tout à fait perso, ça me motive même d'autant plus à continuer mes ptites fics dans mon coin ! Allez, sur ce, on n'est pas au café de la gare, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **15\. Le placard**

Accueillie par les hurlements de Potter et le bruit sourd de coups contre une porte, Pansy Parkinson franchit le porche du Square Grimmaurd en levant élégamment un sourcil. Vraiment, pourquoi diable avait-elle tenu à s'abonner au Chicaneur pour se distraire alors qu'il lui suffisait de venir ici ? Le vacarme à l'étage devint encore plus bruyant et la tira de ses pensées. D'un sourire narquois, elle grimpa les escaliers sans se presser et se dirigea vers la source du problème - qui de toute évidence, émanait de Potter.

\- Surprend-moi, le héros, lança-t-elle d'une voix traînante en pénétrant d'un pas tranquille dans la chambre principale.

Potter faisait face à une vieille armoire et cognait obstinément contre la porte. Pansy essaya de ne pas grimacer en posant les yeux sur le nid d'oiseau que Potter s'obstinait à appeler des cheveux. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle finirait par s'y habituer ! Après tout, que ne ferait-elle pas pour Draco.

\- Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais ?

Visiblement, les maigres connaissances de Potter en matière d'éducation et de bonnes manières avaient été balayées par l'envie de tambouriner sur un meuble innocent.

\- Draco refuse de sortir du placard ! répondit-il sèchement.

Elle leva son second sourcil.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Je crois qu'il en est officiellement sorti quand je vous ai vu faire des choses dont je ne parlerais pas dans la Salle de bains des préfets en sixième année.

\- Et ce fut tout à ton honneur de préférer en parler devant toute la classe de Potions, d'ailleurs. Et tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Ton imbécile d'ami s'est enfermé dans le placard et. Refuse. D'en. Sortir !

Il ponctua chacun de ses mots par un coup sur la porte, mais n'obtint pour sa peine qu'un "Va chier, Potter !" articulé depuis les profondeurs du placard.

\- Allez, Draco, soupira Harry en posant sa tête contre la porte close. Tu es là-dedans depuis des heures ! Quoi que j'ai fait, je te demande pardon, d'accord ? S'il te plaît, _je t'en prie_ , tu ne veux pas sortir de là pour qu'on puisse en discuter ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! répondit le placard.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Si je dois exploser cette porte, je le ferais !

\- Potter, le coupa Pansy. Je me trompe peut-être mais je crois que tu n'arriveras pas à calmer Draco de cette manière.

\- Et tu as un meilleur plan à proposer ? aboya-t-il dans sa direction.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de l'armoire avant de toquer doucement.

\- Dray, mon chou ? roucoula-t-elle d'une voix si douce que Harry eut l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à un petit faon effrayé. Veux-tu bien ouvrir la porte pour me parler ?

\- Pans ? C'est toi ? émit une voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Ouvre la porte, sors de là et on discutera ensemble ce que Potter a fait, bien que je ne doute pas que ce soit encore quelque chose de stupide. Qu'en dis-tu ? continua-t-elle sans se soucier de l'air renfrogné du Gryffondor.

Le placard sembla y réfléchir. Puis, une série de cliquetis se fit entendre et les sorts qui gardaient la porte fermée se levèrent les uns après les autres. La porte s'ouvrit très légèrement, juste assez pour laisser entrer Pansy, puis se ferma avec fracas laissant Harry seul dans la pièce, bouche bée. Finalement, il décida de s'avancer et colla son oreille contre la porte.

\- Potter, tu permets ? Je t'entends quand tu essaies de ne pas faire de bruit !

La voix de Pansy claqua comme un fouet et Harry se recula précipitamment. Il s'assit sur le lit et, la mine fermée, passa les vingt minutes qui suivirent à essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_ son amant s'était soudainement énervé.

Il venait d'écarter la Raison Éventuelle Numéro 374 quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et - les yeux de Harry s'élargir brusquement - Draco en sortit. Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés et il avait l'air énervé de quelqu'un qui viendrait de passer la plus grande partie de sa matinée enfermé dans un placard. Fusillant Harry du regard, il partit vers la cuisine. Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement et décida de laisser le blond seul pendant quelques heures avant de l'approcher de nouveau.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le placard au moment où Pansy en sortit, lissant des plis imaginaires sur sa robe en soie. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la remercier - ou lui demander si elle avait comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'avança vers lui et le frappa sur le côté du crâne.

\- Potter. Quand quelqu'un te pose la question "est-ce que ces robes me grossissent ?", la réponse est toujours, _toujours,_ non. "Non, ce n'est pas le cas".

* * *

Petit OS un peu OOC, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré tout ! Bonne soirée et à demain pour le prochain chap chap :)


	16. Bip

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+ (tendance T ?)

Kuku les ptits Lu :) Nouveau chapitre ! J'hésite un peu pour le rating, je pense que K+ est suffisant mais peut-être que le T se justifie pour le langage... Si vous vous sentez choqué, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je changerais le rating ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se voit en bas !

* * *

 **16\. Bip**

\- Andromeda, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est Draco ! Il est toujours à...

Draco se renfrogna en entrant dans l'appartement, ravi d'être accueilli par le son de la voix de Harry en train de le dénoncer à sa tante Andromeda - probablement hors d'elle, qui plus est. Quel enfoiré ! Hors de lui, il fit irruption dans le salon, prêt à se battre pour son honneur.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, merde ! s'insurgea furieusement Draco. Tout ce qu'il raconte n'est qu'un putain de tissu de mensonges ! Oh, salut Teddy..., ajouta-t-il, prenant tout juste conscience de la présence de son cousin.

Teddy sourit et ses cheveux devinrent blonds en guise de salut.

\- Potter est un incorrigible menteur, reprit Draco.

Andromeda se cacha le visage de sa main fine et étouffa un grognement.

\- Tu vois ! sourit triomphalement Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Draco. C'est lui ! Il est responsable de toutes ces conneries !

Il plaqua brusquement sa main contre sa bouche avec un cri de surprise. Andromeda leva un sourcil.

\- Je vois, fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Un instant, intervint Draco, légèrement confus. Que nous reproches-tu au juste ?

Andromeda se tourna vers lui, le visage toujours fermé.

\- Il semblerait que Teddy ait acquis un nouveau vocabulaire... fleuri. Grâce à vous deux.

Draco leva un sourcil hautain.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est ridicule. Rien ne dit que nous sommes responsables de ça. Il a pu entendre ces mots complètement par hasard et n'importe où. _Vraiment_ n'importe où...

\- Potter, espèce de bâtard avide ! le coupa Teddy avec enthousiasme.

Et merde.

\- Tu t'en doutes sûrement... mais là, c'est entièrement de la faute de Draco, murmura Harry, récoltant au passage un regard furieux de la part de son compagnon.

\- Draco, je vais te faire crier mon putain de nom, tu vas...

\- On a compris l'idée, Teddy ! bondit Draco.

Son visage était si rouge qu'il aurait pu se fondre dans le décor de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Andromeda elle-même avait l'air légèrement écœurée.

\- Très bien, concluons, voulez-vous, articula-t-elle en regardant sévèrement les deux sorciers. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de contrôler votre langage quand vous êtes en face d'un jeune garçon influençable, alors des mesures plus sévères vont devoir être adoptées.

\- Mais je ne jure pas tant que ça ! protesta Harry. Draco jure tout le temps. Il a une mauvaise influence sur moi !

\- Quoi ? le coupa Draco d'un ton incrédule. Mais quel branleur, tu jures tout le temps ! Tu n'es même pas foutu de...

\- Ne me traite pas de branleur, espèce de con ! J'ai simplement...

\- _Messieurs_ !

Ils se turent d'un coup et pivotèrent lentement vers la sorcière furieuse. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et prononça une formule à voix basse. Draco cilla en sentant les picotements familiers de la magie l'envahir quand le sort le toucha.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il en passant rapidement ses mains le long du corps.

Il ne se sentait pas différent...

\- J'ai mis en place une petite sécurité enfants, répondit Andromeda avec un sourire sardonique. Je vous en prie, allez-y, essayez de jurer.

\- Oh, ça, pour bip de jurer, je vais bip de jurer ! hurla Draco. Bip, comment osez-vous nous...

Oh.

\- Et _bip_ , comprit Harry avec un grognement. Comment de temps cette bipperie de sort va-t-elle durer ?

\- Il durera jusqu'à ce que vous ayez compris la leçon, déclara poliment Andromeda. Je vous quitte maintenant. Je reviendrais chercher Teddy à 14h. Passez une bonne journée, les garçons !

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta l'appartement, laissant derrière elles deux hommes furieux qui se regardaient d'un air indigné.

\- J'espère que tu es bippement content, Potter !

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Ca ne se voit pas ? Je me sens comme un bip de rayon de soleil !

\- Tu es vraiment un bip de bip !

\- C'est ça, parle à mon bip !

Draco lui lança un regard assassin.

\- Tu peux faire une croix sur ta bip ce soir !

\- Peu importe, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement. Je me suis déjà bipé ce matin.

* * *

\o/ La bonne soirée à toutes et tous, et comme d'hab, à demain pour la suite !


	17. Pleurs

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Salut à tous ! Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre hier, alors le voici avec quelques heures de retard. Un chapitre avec une petite tranche de vie J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **17\. Pleurs**

Harry grinça des dents et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant sa porte, tandis qu'il retournait maladroitement ses poches à la recherche de ses clés, qu'il se rappela qu'il était un fichu sorcier et qu'il pouvait transplaner. Alors il grinça des dents encore plus fort et transplana à l'intérieur de chez lui.

Une fois stabilisé au milieu du salon, il se demanda avec un rien d'appréhension ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du couloir. Il avait deux heures de retard et connaissant le caractère de son compagnon, il s'attendait presque à recevoir un objet lourd et contondant sur le crâne ou essuyer une dispute si violente qu'elle ferait passer sa confrontation avec Voldemort pour un goûter d'anniversaire. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas serein. Mais il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, et à ce titre, on s'attendait à ce qu'il saute tête la première dans toutes les situations dangereuses et suicidaires. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la cuisine.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te dire que c'est de la faute de Ron si...

Le reste de son explication mourut sur ses lèvres. Draco était penché au-dessus de la table à manger et essuyait ses yeux rougis et gonflés de la main. Il renifla légèrement et Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Il avait pleuré. Il avait réussi à faire pleurer Draco. Oh Merlin, pas ça ! Il aurait préféré se prendre la plus grande engueulade du monde plutôt que ça. Draco renifla de nouveau et une petite larme glissa le long de sa joue. Harry se sentit piqué au vif par l'aiguillon de la culpabilité. Il pouvait presque sentir les mots "Pire Copain du Monde" apparaître sur son front.

Il s'approcha doucement du blond qui semblait complètement abattu.

\- Amour ? murmura-t-il.

Draco releva la tête d'un coup et prit subitement conscience de sa présence.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'essuyer précipitamment ses larmes. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Le dîner est bientôt prêt, je...

\- Arrête, Draco, articula Harry.

Il s'agenouilla près du blond et entoura doucement sa main fine et pâle des siennes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, continua-t-il en caressant de son pouce les articulations fines des doigts de Draco.

\- Quoi ?

Le blond cilla et quelques larmes tombèrent de nouveau sur la main de Harry. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, murmura-t-il d'un ton honteux. Je te demande pardon, amour. Je te demande pardon. J'étais avec Ron, tu sais comment il est quand il a envie de sortir. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, et...

\- Arrête, Harry. Tu n'as...

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis impardonnable, je suis un abruti et je ne te mérite pas. Je t'en prie, Draco, je te jure que jamais je n'ai voulu te faire pleurer. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça...

\- Harry, écoute-moi un instant, tu veux ? J'ai juste...

\- Je te promets, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner. Je te le promets. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. Je...

\- Harry, bon sang ! J'ai juste... Attends, n'importe quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi, répéta vivement Harry.

\- Alors... on pourrait sortir, ce soir ? essaya Draco d'une voix hésitante. Dans un endroit horriblement cher ? Tu sais, pour... te faire pardonner ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, on sortira même toute la semaine, répondit Harry, ravi.

Les grands yeux gris de Draco se posèrent sur lui.

\- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, murmura-t-il avec un reniflement misérable. Tu ne peux pas... me blesser comme tu l'as fait et espérer te faire pardonner juste en m'invitant au restaurant, ni...

\- Non ! protesta Harry en remettant doucement une mèche de Draco en place. Je veux me faire pardonner, je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. C'est tout, je te le jure. Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une chance ?

Draco sembla y réfléchir.

\- D'accord, je suppose, soupira-t-il finalement. Mais juste pour cette fois. Et change de tenue, Potter. Il est hors de question que je sorte avec quelqu'un qui a l'air de sortir des bas-fonds de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le sourire de Harry aurait pu illuminer la pièce entière. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et courut se changer avant que son petit ami si conciliant ne change d'avis.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner avec un rictus, se demandant s'il devait avouer à son compagnon qu'il avait simplement coupé des oignons peu de temps à son arrivée. Il devrait le faire, évidemment. Une vraie relation n'avait pas de chance de fonctionner que si elle n'était pas basée sur une confiance mutuelle, et mentir de cette façon pourrait...

\- Amour, je connais un endroit qui propose des grands vins à la carte et du caviar, est-ce que ça te tenterait ? cria Harry depuis la chambre.

Bon, peut-être après le dîner...

* * *

A tout de suite pour le chap chap suivant !


	18. Dans la peau

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Et voici le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le précédent :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **18\. Dans la peau**

C'était officiel.

Il était en enfer.

C'était étonnant cela dit, songea Draco en ouvrant un œil rougi de fatigue, l'enfer était envahi de posters des Canons de Chudley. L'orange vif des posters en question lui donnait la migraine et il aurait aimé pouvoir se rouler en boule et mourir en paix s'il n'était pas si... à l'étroit dans son lit.

A l'étroit.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit.

Et merde.

Il bondit comme si un éclair venait de le toucher et, tout en tremblant et en inspirant profondément, se tourna pour vérifier qui était allongé à ses côtés.

 _Et merde._

\- Potter, grinça-t-il en secouant violemment l'homme qui avait l'audace d'être là. Lève-toi !

\- Peux pas, marmonna Potter en enfonçant sa tête sous le coussin. Suis mort.

\- Pas encore mais ça peut très vite s'arranger, gronda Draco.

Potter sembla enfin réaliser la gravité de la situation parce qu'il bondit aussi loin que Draco quelques instants auparavant. Il regarda le blond et n'aurait pas été aussi terrifié s'il était assis à côté de la Mort elle-même.

\- Toi ! laissa-t-il échapper. Comment... enfin, que... Je... _Pourquoi_ ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! grogna Draco en serrant sa tête tandis qu'une douleur aiguë lui vrillait le crâne. Potter ! cracha-t-il en attrapant le col de l'autre homme. Qu'avons-nous fait hier soir ?

\- Mais je n'en sais rien ! rugit Harry. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir les idées claires ? Lâche mon tee-shirt, espèce de branleur ! Tu vas le...

Sa voix s'éteignit et son regard glissa le long du tee-shirt. Puis, il releva le visage et regarda Draco.

\- Nos fringues sont encore là ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Malfoy, nous sommes encore habillés !

Draco garda le silence pendant une longue minute, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

\- Nous sommes encore habillés, répéta-t-il avec soulagement. Ca veut dire que nous n'avons rien fait de stupide la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement, approuva Harry avec un sourire. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Il sortit du lit et s'étira.

\- Merci, Merlin. Tu veux un café ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Potter mais je préfèrerais partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Puis-je t'emprunter un vêtement, en revanche ?

Harry lui lança un tee-shirt et partit dans la salle de bains, le laissant seul. Le blond poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement avant de se déshabiller. Franchement, Potter et lui... C'aurait été catastrophique. Non pas que Potter ne soit devenu un gars sympa et tout, mais... Il arrêta de divaguer un instant et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cou le... picotait. Il glissa ses doigts pour essayer de toucher la zone sensible. Ca semblait à la fois engourdi et douloureux. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il se plaça face au miroir.

Et merde.

Un tatouage ornait désormais son cou, juste en-dessous de la clavicule. Il était parti se faire tatouer la nuit dernière ! Putain de merde ! Et c'était... Draco loucha en essayant de déchiffrer l'inscription qui s'affichait dans le miroir.

PROPRIETE DE HARRY JAMES POTTER

 _Oh merde._

Il hésitait entre s'évanouir ou hurler de terreur comme une fillette de huit ans quand...

\- MALFOY !

Craignant le pire, Draco déglutit et courut vers la salle de bains.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Torse nu, le souffle court et les yeux remplis de panique, Potter lui faisait face. Le blond regarda la poitrine nue du Gryffondor. Deux anneaux, suspendus aux tétons de Potter, l'un en forme de D et l'autre en forme de M, le regardaient en retour.

Draco fit son choix.

Et hurla donc de terreur comme une fillette de huit ans.

* * *

Et hop, de justesse avant d'avoir encore un chapitre de retard, voici le chapitre de samedi officiellement posté à temps ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et à demain pour le prochain !


	19. Surfait

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : K+

Bon matin et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **19\. Surfait**

\- Potter, je vais essayer de t'expliquer ça calmement. Si tu penses sérieusement être capable de me battre aux échecs, tu es encore plus atteint que tu n'en as l'air.

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Venant de ta part, c'est presque sympa, remarqua-t-il sèchement. Et je te le répète, Malfoy. Je suis capable de te battre aux échecs, et sans effort.

Draco se contenta de sourire d'un air suffisant.

\- Dix Gallions que tu n'y arrives pas.

\- Parier de l'argent ne m'intéresse pas, Malfoy.

Draco allait siffler quelque chose de cinglant, sûrement à base de lâche, de dégonflé et de nianiania, mais Potter reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te proposer.

La voix de Potter s'était faite lascive et Draco sentit nettement sa peau le brûler.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il d'un air qu'il espérait nonchalant.

Potter s'humecta les lèvres. Son regard était celui d'un prédateur.

\- Le perdant obéira aux ordres du gagnant pendant une semaine, lança-t-il d'une voix dégagée, de la même façon qu'il aurait pu parler du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Draco hoqueta.

\- Obéir aux ordres ? répéta-t-il. Pendant une semaine entière ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable...

\- J'en suis, siffla Draco. La salle de Métamorphose, à huit heures, ce soir. Sois là.

\- Oh, je serais là, sourit Harry d'un air narquois.

Draco fit demi-tour et partit, résolument décidé à ignorer le frisson glacé qui glissait dans son dos et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la voix basse de Potter.

Ce soir-là, Draco se répéta qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter. Certes, Potter avait manifestement déjà joué aux échecs, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un expert. A vrai dire - et même s'il en coûtait à Draco de l'admettre - ils devaient avoir à peu près le même niveau. Et comme les deux matchs précédents, cette partie-là allait certainement se terminer de nouveau sur un match nul.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller quand Potter fit une erreur monumentale avec son cavalier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour railler son adversaire quand...

BOOM !

\- Putain ! cria Draco en manquant de renverser sa chaise.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui en essayant de comprendre d'où venait l'explosion soudaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Potter haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Sûrement Peeves qui fait encore des siennes, répondit-il. Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps, Malfoy, et joue.

Draco ricana et bougea son cavalier. Potter déplaça alors sa tour.

\- Echec et mat, déclara-t-il.

Le mot retentit dans le silence qui les enveloppait.

\- _Quoi_ ? cria presque Draco.

Il regarda l'échiquier comme s'il venait de prendre vie et s'apprêtait à le mordre.

\- Echec et mat, répéta Potter, un rictus paresseux aux lèvres. En d'autres termes, j'ai gagné.

\- Non... C'est impossible, articula difficilement Draco.

C'était impossible. C'était forcément... et pourtant, il en avait la preuve juste devant lui. Que ça lui plaise ou non, Potter avait gagné.

\- Oh que si, ricana Potter. _Esclave_.

Prononcé par Potter, le mot prenait une dimension beaucoup plus indécente. Draco déglutit et sentit la chaleur embraser son visage tandis que le Gryffondor ne le quittait pas des yeux. A le regarder comme si... comme s'il lui appartenait. Draco déglutit de nouveau.

\- Je t'attendrais demain à neuf heures précises et je te dirais ce que j'attends de toi cette semaine, continua Potter avec un sourire suffisant. D'ici là, tu peux disposer.

Draco hocha faiblement la tête et disparut comme s'il était poursuivi par une meute de loups. Harry le regarda partir avec un sourire mauvais. Cette semaine allait être très intéressante. Il allait quitter la salle à son tour quand il entendit un léger "toc" contre la porte.

\- Harry ?

Dean passa sa tête avec prudence.

\- Dean, sourit Harry. L'explosion était parfaite ! Merci beaucoup.

Il lança un petit sac au Gryffondor.

\- Dix Gallions, comme promis.

Dean sourit et rangea le sac dans une poche.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux. Ca a marché ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes, sourit Harry.

Sa main se referma sur le fou de Malfoy, confortablement blotti dans sa poche. Qui aurait cru qu'une si petite pièce aurait pu changer le cours d'une partie ? Harry sourit plus largement.

Respecter les règles était _vraiment_ surfait.

* * *

A demain !


	20. Le collier

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

 **Rating du chapitre** : T

Petite nuance pour ce chapitre, il s'agit de la suite de 'Surfait', le chapitre précédent ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que ça arrive pour le moment :) HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack avait donc écrit les deux chapitres à la suite, puis a décidé de les diviser en deux pour coller à son idée d'OS courts. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Rating T pour celui-là ;)

* * *

 **20\. Le collier**

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! hurla presque Draco.

A ce moment précis, son attitude avait perdu toute trace de dignité. Il était exténué, il était confus, et il était surtout coincé dans un couloir désert avec la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

Harry eut un geste de tête exaspéré et se félicita d'avoir lancé un Silencio avant que Draco ne commence à jouer les drama queen. Il regarda le blond presque hystérique et prit la parole d'une voix calme et détachée.

\- Draco, pour l'amour de Merlin, calme-toi. Tu vas nous faire un anévrisme.

Draco ferma les yeux et prit de longues inspirations, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ce crétin de Potter avait l'air inquiet, qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom et que, d'une manière qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ça l'aidait à se calmer. _Rien. A. Voir !_

\- Bon garçon, sourit Harry, essuyant un regard noir au passage. Maintenant, essaie d'être raisonnable pour une fois dans ta vie. Tu connaissais les enjeux. Tu as dis que si je gagnais, tu serais à moi pour toute une semaine, et que tu ferais tout ce que je voulais.

Il retint un sourire tandis que le blond frémissait face à son choix de mots.

\- Tu savais ce qui t'attendait. Alors pourquoi ça te dérange autant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu gagnerais ! rugit Draco, ce qui fit rire Harry.

\- Tu es adorable, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Draco.

Le blond claqua sa main avec mauvaise humeur et Harry n'insista pas. Il aurait tout le temps de jouer avec Draco plus tard.

\- Alors, tu veux abandonner ? demanda-t-il d'un air de défi.

Draco le fusilla du regard mais secoua la tête. S'il renonçait maintenant, il en entendrait parler ensuite pendant bien trop longtemps. Il devait le faire, et prouver qu'il tenait ses promesses. Rien à voir avec le fait d'être légèrement curieux de voir ce que Potter avait prévu. _Rien. A. Voir !_

\- Je le ferais, grogna-t-il.

\- Evidemment que tu le feras. Tu n'es pas un lâche.

Surpris par le compliment inattendu, il baissa momentanément sa garde et regarda Potter d'un air surpris. Et par le même coup, aperçut le collier de cuir qu'il tenait dans la main.

MERDE !

\- Laisse-moi parler avant que tu ne hurles de nouveau, le coupa Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu effectivement se mettre à hurler. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'humilier. Pas totalement, corrigea-t-il en souriant devant l'expression furieuse de Draco. C'est juste un petit truc pour t'aider à être obéissant.

Draco déglutit et regarda l'objet.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est censé... aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il connaissait certains objets qui, une fois enchantés avec de la magie noire, pouvaient entraîner d'atroces souffrances. Potter sembla avoir compris ce à quoi il pensait parce qu'il lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire ça, gronda-t-il fermement.

Draco hocha la tête. Il le croyait. Potter avait bien des défauts, mais il n'était pas mauvais.

\- Comment ça fonctionne, alors ? demanda-il de nouveau, plus curieux que mal à l'aise.

Potter eut un sourire narquois et tendis le collier à Draco. Il le pris, surpris de le sentir légèrement vibrer. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Il se sentit encore plus confus quand Potter hocha la tête.

\- Comment... Comment est-ce qu'un truc qui bourdonne autour de mon cou est censé m'aider à être obéissant ? demanda-t-il.

Potter eut un sourire si narquois que Salazar lui-même en aurait été jaloux.

\- Qui a dit que c'était pour ton cou ? ronronna-t-il.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour souligner qu'il ne voyait pas à quel autre endroit il aurait pu le mettre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, le collier se mit à rétrécir sensiblement jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une bague de cuir. Il était bien trop petit pour tenir autour de son poignet ou de sa cheville, sans parler de son cou ! Où est-ce que Potter comptait mettre ce stupide...

Les yeux du blond s'agrandir au moment où il comprit.

Et merde.

* * *

Qu'elle est forte, cette HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack ! Merci pour votre passage et à demain !


	21. Les Gryffondors

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Hello ! Sorry pour le retard, life happens :) Un nouveau chapitre sans rapport avec les deux précédents cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **21\. Gryffondors**

\- Père, vous aviez _promis_.

Scorpius croisa ses bras et lança un regard à la fois grave et ennuyé à son père - un regard qu'il avait sans nul doute piqué à son autre père.

Draco se retourna en prenant un air faussement innocent.

\- Je ne te suis pas, répondit-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Vous aviez promis de plus lancer de sorts, ou menacer, ou maudire, ou même insulter un autre de mes rendez-vous ! protesta Scorpius en levant les bras d'un geste agacé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, imitant encore une fois parfaitement le geste de Harry.

\- Je n'allais rien faire de la sorte ! protesta Draco d'un air outré.

Scorpius leva un sourcil méfiant.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous le livre de Grand-Père avec vous ? _101 Sorts de Magie Noire pour Neutraliser Votre Adversaire_ ?

\- ...Je lisais quelques pages avant d'aller dormir ?

\- PAPA !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?

Harry Potter arriva immédiatement en entendant le cri de son fils. Il entra dans la chambre, regarda ses deux blonds - un qui n'était pas loin de la crise de nerfs et un qui avait l'air plutôt satisfait de lui-même - et comprit rapidement la situation.

\- Draco, je ne pense pas que Justin Londubat soit un adversaire sérieux pour toi, sourit Harry.

Il glissa un bras autour de son époux et essaya de lui arracher le livre des mains.

\- N'importe quel garçon à moins de trois mètres de mon fils est un adversaire, rétorqua Draco d'un air boudeur, tout en resserrant sa prise sur son funeste livre de sorts et en ignorant le grognement de Scorpius. Et d'autant plus quand il s'agit d'un _Gryffondor_...

Il s'apprêtait à lister toutes les raisons qui le poussait à se méfier des Gryffondors en question quand un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop et annonça que Maître Londubat était à la porte pour Scorpius.

\- Va profiter de ton rendez-vous, mon fils, dit Harry d'un ton rassurant tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon. Je vais m'assurer que Père se tienne bien, je te le promets.

\- N'y compte pas, murmura Draco.

Scorpius lança à son père un nouvel avertissement silencieux et suivit l'elfe. Harry rit et se tourna vers son époux.

\- Allez, reprit-il en caressant doucement du pouce la ligne fine de la mâchoire de Draco. Ce sont juste des enfants. Que veux-tu qu'il leur arrive ?

\- C'est un Gryffondor ! répéta Draco, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Harry croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- Et alors ? Toi, entre tous les autres, tu as épousé un Gryffondor !

Draco eut un sourire suffisant, une étincelle dans ses yeux gris.

\- Oh que oui, j'ai épousé un Gryffondor. Après qu'il n'ai cessé de me poursuivre pendant la plus grande partie de notre septième année, de me galocher dans les couloirs, de me peloter en classe et de me baiser sur toutes les surfaces planes suffisamment malchanceuses pour croiser son chemin ! Tu te souviens du bureau de McGonagall ? Et tu vois où je veux en venir, Potter ? Est-ce que tu arrives à comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas particulièrement friand qu'un _Gryffondor_ veuille sortir avec notre fils ? Par hasard ?

Harry pâlit violemment et s'empara du lit de Draco avec un regard déterminé, presque menaçant.

\- Allons neutraliser l'adversaire, grogna-t-il.

* * *

Le prochain arrive dans quelques minutes !


	22. Toc

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Et voici tout de suite le chapitre suivant ! Où il est question de bruit dans la nuit et d'apologies des histoires qui font peur. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **22\. Toc**

\- Et dans le silence de la nuit, il entendit un net coup contre la porte. Toc. Toc. Toc. Encore et encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Et là, juste en face de lui, il lui faisait face ! Le crochet se balançait, brillant sous la lumière de la lune, et couvert de...

\- Arrête-toi là. S'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- _Pourquoi_ ? Potter, c'était la pire histoire de fantôme que je n'ai jamais entendu. C'était vraiment, _vraiment_ nul. Tu es sûr que les Moldus se racontent ce genre de trucs pour _s'amuser_ ?

\- Arrête de te conduire comme un gamin, Malfoy. Si tu n'aimes pas mon histoire, on peut aussi se contenter de dormir.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je dors à moitié depuis une heure déjà à cause de ton histoire.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je pars faire du camping avec toi.

\- C'est noté. Fais de beaux rêves, le Balafré.

\- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

 **1h30 du matin.**

\- Potter ! Potter, réveille-toi !

\- Hein... Qu...

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose. A côté de la tente !

...

\- Potter !

\- Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé... t'as entendu quoi ?

\- Sais pas. Quelque chose comme... un toc toc.

\- Un toc toc.

\- Oui.

\- Un _toc toc_ ?

\- Bon sang, tu veux que je te l'écrive ? Oui, un foutu toc toc !

\- Comme dans l'histoire que j'ai essayé de te raconter, tu veux dire ?

\- Je t'en prie, je sais faire la différence entre tes pathétiques petites histoires et la réalité ! Maintenant, sors et va voir ce qu'il se passe avant que je ne te jette dehors !

...

\- _Potter_ !

\- J'y vais, j'y vais ! Des fois que je tombe sur la culotte en soie de Merlin...

 **2h15 du matin.**

\- Potter ! Psss... Potter...

\- Qu... Malfoy ? Attends, ça ne va pas recommencer ?

\- J'ai encore entendu du bruit. Un toc toc. Va voir dehors.

\- Tu m'as déjà envoyé dehors, et il n'y avait rien. Ta stupide imagination débordante te joue des tours parce que tu as peur...

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Potter, merci bien ! Je sais ce que j'ai entendu !

\- Alors dans ce cas, je t'en prie, va vérifier par toi-même. Et laisse-moi dormir avant que je ne t'étrangle !

\- Ah, il est beau notre Sauveur, tiens. Un minuscule petit monstre assoiffé de sang et il n'y a plus personne...

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis fatigué ! Visiblement, cette histoire t'a perturbé. C'est dans ta tête ! Maintenant, pour l'amour de Merlin, dors !

\- Très bien ! Mais si on meurt, je te fais la peau.

\- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

\- Ta gueule, Potter.

 **2h25 du matin.**

\- Et si je te donne cent Gallions...

\- DORS !

\- D'accord, Potter. Pas besoin de hurler...

 **3h du matin.**

\- Malfoy ?

…

\- Malfoy, tu dors ?

\- Quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose.

\- Un toc toc ?

\- Plutôt un gémissement.

...

\- Malfoy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu penses encore à cette histoire ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Potter.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, tu sais. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur.

\- J'ai compris, Potter. C'est juste que... Retourne te coucher.

...

\- Malfoy ?

\- Quoi encore, Potter ?

\- Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher ? Il y a de la place pour deux et mon sac de couchage est assez grand.

...

\- Hé bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'insister.

\- La ferme, Potter. Et bouge un peu.

\- C'est mieux ?

\- Heu... Non. Est-ce que tu peux... Tu peux mettre ton bras autour de mon épaule ? Pour qu'on soit... heu... mieux installés ?

\- Comme ça ?

\- C'est beaucoup mieux.

…

\- Potter ?

\- Putain, c'est pas... quoi encore ?

\- Merci.

\- Oh. Pas... Pas de problème. Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

\- Bonne nuit, Potter.

* * *

Et bonne nuit à vous !


	23. Le souhait

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Bonsoir les lecteurs d'ici et d'ailleurs ! J'espère que vous avez la pêche et que votre journée s'est bien passée ! Un chapitre plutôt court ce soir, mais bon, hein, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **23\. Le souhait**

\- Cette superstition moldue est stupide et il est absolument hors de question que je m'y soumette ! affirma Draco, absolument convaincu de s'en tenir à ce qu'il disait.

Pauvre garçon naïf.

Hermione Granger lui jeta un regard peu amène. Le cours d'Etude des Moldus les obligeait à travailler en binôme aujourd'hui, sur le terrain.

\- C'est une vieille tradition, et tu apprendras que ça fait partie de nos recherches sur la culture moldue, Malfoy.

Le menton levé, elle fit un pas vers le blond.

\- A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'occupe de toi si d'aventure, nous n'avions pas la meilleure note ? demanda-t-elle tout en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un air menaçant.

Evidemment, le fils de Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas stupide.

\- Donne-moi cette stupide pièce, gronda-t-il. Puisque visiblement, tu es parfaitement à l'aise avec le concept de jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer sa Noise dans le lac peu profond quand Granger saisit sa main.

\- Attends ! Si tu veux le faire, fais-le au moins correctement. Tu dois commencer par faire un vœu.

\- C'est pas possible, tu te fous de moi !

\- Draco Malfoy, fais un vœu et jette ta pièce dans le lac, ou par Circé, je te jure que bientôt tu souhaiteras ne jamais être né !

Murmurant un juron - silencieusement, pour éviter que la jeune femme ne l'entende - il pensa si fort à ce qu'il voulait qu'il sentit une légère migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Puis, avec une conviction surprenante, il jeta la pièce le plus loin possible. Elle tomba dans le lac avec un plouf léger.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué, gromella la sorcière avant de s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

Draco ne lui répondit pas et se détourna, jusqu'à ce que Potter ne revienne d'un pas nonchalant accompagné de Weasley, son propre binôme. Brusquement, la Bièraubeurre que tenait le roux se renversa entièrement sur le tee-shirt de Potter.

\- Putain, Ron ! aboya-t-il. C'est froid, merde !

Sur ces mots, il batailla pour enlever son tee-shirt et exposa sa peau bronzée et ses abdominaux bien dessinés au regard des gens qui l'entourait - et notamment un blond étonnamment ravi.

\- Bien, lança Draco au lac après être finalement parvenu à détacher son regard d'un Potter torse nu, et tout en jetant une large poignée de Gallions dans le lac. Si tu es capable d'être aussi généreux, je voudrais un poney maintenant.

* * *

Bonne soirée et à demain !


	24. Du courage

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Holly hola ! Nouveau petit chapitre qui parle de courage et des difficultés dans la vie, parce que la vie, c'est pas toujours évident. Alors un chapitre pour parler de courage. Parce que c'est bien, le courage, c'est important, le courage. Alors, un chapitre sur le courage. Bon courage et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **24\. Du courage**

\- Non ! Non ! NON ! Je n'irais pas et tu ne peux pas me forcer !

Draco regardait son fils adoptif avec un mélange d'amusement et d'appréhension. Comment était-il possible d'une si petite personne ait la capacité pulmonaire d'un hippogriffe ? Il s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon cinq ans qui avait entrepris de bouder et essuya doucement son visage avec un mouchoir.

\- La grosse colère est-elle terminée ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

\- Non, sanglota Albus.

Il regarda Draco avec de grands yeux verts si affligés que le blond eut du mal à se retenir de serrer le petit garçon tout contre lui et de lui proposer d'aller plutôt manger une glace. Pas peu fier, il parvint à rester ferme.

\- Albus, j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus clair sur le sujet. Mais c'est important. Le Guérisseur est là pour t'aider.

\- Mais il va me percer avec une aiguille, gémit Albus avant d'éclater en sanglots. James dit qu'elle fait trois mètres de long et qu'elle est tranchante et qu'elle crache du feu et...

\- James a... beaucoup d'imagination, articula Draco, faute d'un meilleur mot. Mais il a aussi été puni. Et en ce qui concerne le vaccin...

Il s'arrêta un instant pour laisser Albus pousser plusieurs hurlements.

\- ...ce n'est pas douloureux. Tu ne le sentiras même pas, je te le promets.

\- Père, j'ai peur, murmura-t-il.

La détermination de Draco se brisa. Une nouvelle fois, sa faiblesse pour les Potter aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille lui jouait des tours. Il attira l'enfant dans une étreinte profonde.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit-il d'une voix rassurante en faisant courir sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Tu peux le faire. Il faut que tu sois courageux, comme ton Papa.

Albus écouta attentivement sa dernière phrase, et Draco leva un sourcil en voyant un air calculateur s'inscrire sur son petit visage. Si un de leurs gamins devaient aller à Serpentard, ce sera sans nul doute ce sale gosse. Draco était si fier.

\- Je veux bien y aller si Papa le fait aussi, annonça finalement Albus.

Draco aurait pu argumenter, faire un long discours sur la manipulation, l'éthique et toutes ces conneries, mais franchement, il était fatigué. Et puis Harry n'aurait rien d'autre à faire que d'avoir l'air courageux en face du petit. C'était juste une stupide piqûre. Il était quasiment sûr que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu n'aurait aucun problème à se faire faire une piqûre.

\- Très bien, dit-il avec un soupir résigné. Nous demanderons à Papa. Et quand il l'aura fait sans se plaindre, tu feras la même chose, et sans te plaindre. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Demander quoi à Papa ? demanda Harry en entrant depuis l'autre chambre.

\- Tu vas avoir une piqûre contre la grippe ! annonça joyeusement Albus.

Il y eut un silence de mort. Et puis l'enfer se déchaîna. Honnêtement, même la résurrection de Voldemort n'aurait pas entraîner un tel boucan.

\- NON ! brailla Harry en agitant les bras dans tous les sens et en reculant. Non ! Non ! NON ! Je n'irais pas et tu ne peux pas me forcer !

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de battre des paupières qu'il avait quitté la chambre en trombe, en fulminant contre les aiguilles tranchantes et ces sadiques de Guérisseurs et en répétant que non, non, mille fois non...

Albus se tourna vers son Serpentard de père avec un sourire insolent.

\- Je veux bien y aller si Papa le fait aussi, c'est promis !

Puis il partit en sautillant gaiement, probablement expliquer à James qu'il était puni.

Draco se frotta le front et partit annuler le rendez-vous chez le Guérisseur.

On verra ça l'année prochaine, peut-être...

 _Peut-être._

* * *

Bon courage pour ce vendredi et à tout bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	25. Un terrain d'entente

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Yo ! Nouveau chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **25\. Un terrain d'entente**

Harry lança un regard cinglant aux deux hommes qui se tenaient au milieu de la cuisine, penauds. Son meilleur ami avait la lèvre coupée et son petit ami arborait un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

\- Un match de Quidditch, hein ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Des hurlements lui répondirent, et après avoir entendu toutes les déclinaisons possibles de "C'est lui qui a commencé" et de "Mon cul, oui !", Harry adressa une prière silencieuse à toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour qu'elles lui donnent la force de régler cette histoire.

\- Taisez-vous ! cria-t-il, faisant taire instantanément les deux idiots.

Draco prit finalement la parole.

\- Harry, je sais que tu voudrais qu'on soit amis, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il faudrait un sacré miracle pour qu'on parvienne à s'entendre.

Ron hocha la tête vigoureusement, forcé d'admettre que pour une fois, il était d'accord avec Draco. Harry émit un grognement. C'était la même chose depuis deux semaines.

\- Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas de faire un pacte de sang...

Les deux hommes frémirent à ces paroles.

\- ...Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que vous trouviez un moyen pour communiquer sans essayer de vous tuer à chaque fois que vous vous voyez. Je ne sais pas, moi, vous ne pourriez pas essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente ?

Draco eut un rictus.

\- Un terrain d'entente, Potter ? Nous ? Tu peux me croire, il n'y a aucun sujet sur lequel je pourrais m'entendre avec lui. Ton pote n'est qu'un lourdaud stupide, une... ARAIGNÉE !

Ron bondit, hérissé.

\- Ah ouais ? Hé bien toi, tu n'es une ignoble sale fouine et...

\- Non ! le coupa Draco avec un cri strident avant de grimper précipitamment sur le plan de travail, complètement paniqué. Une araignée ! Juste là !

Il agita frénétiquement son doigt en directement du pied gauche de Ron - ce qui, évidemment, fut une très mauvaise idée.

Ron ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner. Il poussa un cri si strident pour effrayer Hermione puis imita le blond et bondit maladroitement sur le plan de travail. Harry resta bouche bée. Ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre comme deux écolières terrifiées et braillaient de toutes leurs forces des bouts de phrase sans queue ni tête à propos.

\- Elle est où ? Elle est sur moi ? Je la sens sur moi...

\- ...putain d'énorme, comme ma main ! Merlin, je déteste les araignées. Celle-ci a l'air venimeuse, en plus...

\- Allo ? JE REPETE EST-CE QU'ELLE EST SUR MOI ?

\- Aucun terrain d'entente, effectivement, railla Harry, s'attirant instantanément les regards des deux hommes sur lui.

\- Ne reste pas là, Potter ! Tue cette abomination ! rugit Draco, ses bras toujours fermement encrés autour du cou de Ron.

\- Allez, Harry ! Je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour nous montrer que tu es vraiment le Héros du Monde Sorcier ! glapit Ron, toujours accroché à Draco.

\- La tuer ? Tu plaisantes, je vais plutôt la remercier, peut-être même l'inviter à dîner ! sourit Harry. Je vous laisse ici discuter tranquillement, d'accord ? Si vous me cherchez, je serais en train de regarder la téloche.

\- Harry !

\- Potter ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

Mais le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu avait déjà quitté la pièce, laissant deux hommes juchés sur un plan de travail, incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, finit par dire Ron en se raclant la gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des Canons de Chudley ?

A biental pour la suite !


	26. Danse

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

* * *

 **26\. Danse**

Des cris se mirent à éclater pour la deuxième ou troisième fois de la journée.

\- Tu inventes de nouveaux pas à chaque fois, n'essaie même pas de le nier ! hurla Harry.

\- Ce ne sont _pas_ des nouveaux pas, c'est moi qui essaie de ne pas me faire marcher sur les pieds, espèce de bourrin ! aboya Draco en retour.

\- Pourquoi diable avoir choisi la danse la plus difficile pour commencer ? Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous n'avons pas _tous_ passé notre enfance à valser dans les salles de bal ! Montre-moi les bases !

\- Tu veux commencer par les bases ? Commençons par les bases ! rugit Draco avant de pointer du doigt ses mocassins de cuir qui valaient une petite fortune. _Ceci_ est un pied.

\- Ha ha, mais que c'est drôle, lança Harry avec un regard noir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça avec toi. Tu danseras avec quelque d'autre au mariage. Je me tire d'ici !

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

\- Très bien ! cria Draco en retour, mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre.

Et la porte resta fermée.

* * *

Le mariage fut parfait. C'était une bonne chose, Pansy aimait quand tout était parfait.

Evidemment, le mariage parfait coûta un bras, réclama des nappes en soie et exigea des serviettes pliées en forme de cygne. Avec un peu de chance, Weasley ferait un infarctus en voyant le prix de ces atrocités. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir cédé sur les ronds de serviette monogrammés.

Draco soupira. Il était injuste, évidemment. Le mariage était plutôt réussi. Pansy avait l'air heureuse, Weasley rayonnait. Et son partenaire de danse était plutôt parfait, lui aussi.

Anthony Goldstein était plus charmant et élégant que Potter ne le serait jamais. Sa posture était parfaite et il faisait tourner Draco en suivant scrupuleusement la mélodie. A la rigueur de ses pas, on pouvait deviner qu'il dansait depuis des années, et qu'il n'était pas homme à suivre bêtement son instinct. Il avait le pas agile, ne le regardait pas avec une lueur intense dans les yeux - yeux qui, au passage, n'étaient pas d'un vert brillant et parfaitement ennuyeux - et surtout, il ne remettait aucunement en doute ses techniques de danse. Il était parfait.

Draco détestait danser avec lui.

\- Anthony, puis-je... ?

Draco cessa de regarder fixement ses belles chaussures de cuir encore intactes. Il leva brusquement la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent un regard vert électrique. Anthony était déjà en train de s'esquiver, et sa prise si parfaitement précise sur sa taille fut remplacée par une autre, plus prudente et hésitante, mais étrangement ferme. Comme un enfant à qui on viendrait de remettre une poupée en porcelaine.

Harry lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

\- Salut.

\- Bonsoir, murmura Draco, encore incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

Potter ne lui avait pas encore marché sur le pied ni ne l'avait accusé de saboter la danse, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de crier.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit brusquement Harry.

Il parle comme il danse, pensa Draco avec un brin d'agacement. Harry Potter disait ce qu'il voulait, bougeait comme il voulait, faisait ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des techniques à maîtriser, ou du timing, ou tout simplement de ce qui est _approprié_... et chaque fois, Draco devait suivre le mouvement et découvrir ce que lui réservait Potter. Sauter sur les occasions, s'y retenir comme si sa vie en dépendait...

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-il d'emblée, sachant qu'il le pensait.

Harry lui adressa le plus étincelant des sourires et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient sur la piste de danse, ils oublièrent la musique, loupèrent quatre temps et Potter marcha sur son pied _encore une fois_.

Et Draco réalisa que pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu changer ça.

* * *

Bonne soirée à tous :)


	27. Quelqu'un sur qui compter

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Mille mercis à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot ! Dans la hiérarchie des trucs cools, vous venez juste avant un jour de printemps, une glace un jour ensoleillé de printemps et un potichat. Donc mille mercis, et comme mes remerciements ne sont pas à la hauteur de vos gentils mots, mille pardons 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **27\. Quelqu'un sur qui compter**

\- Hé, le Mangemort !

Merde.

\- Où tu penses aller comme ça, sale racaille ?

Le blond accéléra le pas. Au bruit des pas qu'il entendait, il devait y avoir trois personnes derrière lui, très certainement armées. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Surtout seul, au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis que le château tout entier devait dormir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre sa salle commune le plus rapidement possible.

Les brutes le rattrapèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner assez rapidement. Alors, sachant qu'il était coincé, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit face à ses agresseurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Davies ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Ses poings s'étaient crispés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, prêt à se défendre. Les deux autres garçons se rapprochaient de lui. Ça ne sentait pas bon _du tout_.

\- Allons, allons Malfoy, se moqua Davies.

Il s'avança d'un pas et fit tournoyer sa baguette d'un air détendu et menaçant en même temps.

\- C'est plutôt malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre question.

Le blond eut un sourire narquois.

\- Peut-être que je n'ai rien à dire à des gens comme vous, tout simplement. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Le garçon devant lui était bien plus grand. Il leva la main et empoigna durement son épaule avant de cracher :

\- Tu restes ici, Mange _mort._

Il avait volontairement insisté sur la dernière syllabe du mot et sa lèvre s'était retroussé d'un air vulgaire.

\- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, articula Malfoy en serrant les dents.

Les deux brutes derrière lui venaient de le clouer au sol, mais s'il le fallait, il était prêt à se battre. Davies s'approcha de lui. Il était si proche que le jeune Serpentard pouvait sentir sa mauvaise haleine.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Toi et ton père, vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de vivre dans le même monde que nous. On devrait vous cramer, vous écarteler, vous...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs leur faisait face. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, mais tout son corps était tendu. Un air de défi était clairement inscrit sur son visage. Visiblement, lui aussi était prêt à se battre.

\- Dégage, Potter, siffla Davies. Ca ne te concerne pas. Trace ta route.

\- Et passer à côté de la chance de vous voir brutaliser un gamin innocent ? rétorqua l'intrus avec un rictus.

\- Innocent ! bafouilla Davies de colère. C'est toi qui le dis, Potter. Ces putain de Mangemorts se reproduisent comme des...

Il se tut brusquement et déglutit, la baguette de brun dangereusement appuyée contre sa gorge.

\- Finis ta phrase, Davies, mais fais attention. Je connais quelques sorts sympathiques capables de te recourber les orteils, si tu continues à dire autant de conneries.

Davies blêmit nettement mais ne dit rien. Personne ne cherchait Potter. Il était redoutable et visiblement extrêmement protecteur avec Malfoy. Même Davies savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le faire sortir de ses gonds.

De son côté, le blond avait finalement réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de ses larbins et se plaça à côté de Potter, la baguette au poing. La partie était terminée pour Davies.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, pauvre merde ! cracha-t-il en direction de Malfoy.

Un Maléfice Cuisant jaillit de la baguette de Potter et vint le frapper en pleine poitrine. Davies s'effondra avec un grognement.

\- Une autre politesse de ce genre, Davies, ou ne serait-ce qu'un mauvais regard, et je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi.

La voix de Potter était basse et dangereuse. A côté de lui, Malfoy souriait d'un air insolent.

Davies leur lança un dernier regard maussade. Puis, il se redressa et s'éclipsa d'une démarche chaloupée, ses potes derrière lui. Potter les regarda s'éloigner avec un regard de dégoût, puis se tourna vers le blond.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas te balader seul la nuit ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu as eu de la chance que j'arrive à temps.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Tu arrives toujours à temps, répliqua-t-il avec assurance. Et ils n'étaient pas si dangereux. Ils se sont calmés depuis que tu as envoyé les trois autres à l'Infirmerie.

Il sourit sincèrement au brun.

\- Merci d'être venu à mon secours, encore une fois.

James Sirius Potter sourit en retour et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.

\- C'est ce que font les grands frères. Mais je ne plaisante pas, Scorpius. Arrête de traîner tard le soir, d'accord ? Père et Papa me tueraient s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit.

\- Plus de balade tard le soir. C'est noté, chef.

\- Et dis-moi si ce connard de Davies vient te chercher des noises. Je suis le seul à pouvoir malmener mon petit frère.

Scorpius sourit.

C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

* * *

Sur cet OS en particulier, HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack a laissé un petit mot à destination de ses lecteurs anglophones pour expliquer que certes, ce n'était pas vraiment un HPDM... Mais que ça le laissait supposer malgré tout :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne soirée et à tout bientôt :)


	28. Je me sens revivre

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Hola ! Un grand merci de nouveau pour vos super messages et vos méga reviews, décidément, vous êtes géants comme ça et des comme vous, hein, on n'en fait plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **28\. Je me sens revivre**

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est absolument indispensable pour ma thérapie ? hésita Harry pour la millième fois aujourd'hui.

A côté de lui, le blond élégant soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Honnêtement, Potter, on dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- C'est fou, hein, lança Harry avec un sourire glacé.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

\- Ecoute, je comprends, c'est... inhabituel. Moi-même, j'y suis allé à reculons, tu peux me croire. Mais les faits sont là, cette méthode a très bien marché pour moi. Je me sens revivre depuis. Ça marche, alors arrête de te conduire comme un abruti de froussard et _fais-moi confiance_.

\- D'accord, murmura Harry. Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toute façon. Tu restes avec moi, hein ?

Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir faire ça si Draco le laissait seul. Le blond lui cogna l'épaule.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas seul, le Balafré. Vas-y maintenant, et confronte tes démons blablabla.

Harry sourit à son ami, prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers le 4, Privet Drive. Il s'arrêta sur la pelouse, inspectant des yeux la maison des horreurs aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Draco et, rassuré par sa présence, il fit appel à tout son courage pour s'avancer et appuyer sur la sonnette. Il serrait le paquet si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Pendant une seconde, il se rendit compte à quel point cette méthode était complètement dingue, puis la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place au visage pourpre et horrifié de Vernon Dursley.

\- Toi ! postillonna-t-il, les yeux exorbités. Qu'est-ce que tu... Comment as-tu...

\- Ravi de te revoir également, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Une sale habitude qu'il avait emprunté à Draco mais qui avait l'avantage de le faire paraître bien plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- Ca fait un moment, hein ? Mais passons, je ne suis pas venu bavarder sur le temps qui passe, Oncle Vernon. J'ai des choses à te dire, et je crois que c'est le bon moment pour t'en parler.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Vernon Dursley, tu es une horrible personne. Tu es mauvais, complètement fermé d'esprit et il n'y a absolument aucune qualité dont tu puisses te glorifier. J'étais un gamin innocent et tu as décidé de me haïr sans même me laisser une chance. Tu m'as traité comme un monstre et comme quelqu'un de complètement inutile. Tu m'as menti à propos de mes parents. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu es sans doute persuadé de n'avoir rien fait de mal. Tu es triste, malade et pathétique et je suis heureux de ne plus avoir aucun lien avec toi.

Oncle Vernon restait planté là. Son visage arborait maintenant une superbe teinte de vermillon et sa bouche s'arqua en une grimace.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire, mon garçon, beugla-t-il avec force postillons. Me lancer un abracadabra magique ? Qui penses-tu...

\- Attends, l'interrompit Harry. Je ne pense pas que des menaces soient vraiment pertinentes après toutes ces années. A vrai dire, je t'ai même amené un cadeau.

Tout en parlant, il avait ouvert le paquet qu'il avait apporté. Les yeux de Vernon s'agrandir quand il comprit ce que Harry tenait dans sa main.

\- Merci de n'avoir jamais rien fait de bien dans ta vie, Dursley ! cria-t-il.

Et avec un SPLASH retentissant, il écrasa l'énorme tarte à la crème parfumée à la banane sur l'énorme visage boursouflé de Vernon Dursley. Il entendit Draco exploser de rire et ressentit une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahir quand Vernon se mit à hoqueter de rage, crachoter, jurer et essayer d'enlever la crème fouettée qu'il avait dans les yeux et les oreilles. Quelques voisins sortirent et s'avancèrent. Des gamins, qui passaient dans le coin et avaient assisté à toute la scène, se roulaient par terre et pleuraient de rire.

Harry rit à son tour, émerveillé par cette situation qui paraissait presque irréelle. Puis, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Privet Drive et du dessert raté toujours prostré devant le numéro 4 pour la dernière fois. Arrivé à la hauteur du blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents, il lui donna une accolade dans le dos.

\- Tu avais raison, lui sourit-il. Je me sens revivre !

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

\- Tu vois ! Merlin, c'était brillant.

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Tu vas me dire maintenant à qui tu as jeté une tarte ?

Draco haussa les épaules et eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Disons que Lucius et moi ne sommes plus en bons termes, désormais. Maintenant viens, le Balafré. Toutes ces tartes m'ont donné envie d'aller prendre un café.

* * *

Bon week-end à tous !


	29. Vérification

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

* * *

 **29\. Vérification**

Draco était déconcerté - et c'était peu dire.

\- Va-t'en, gronda-t-il.

Il lança une pierre dans... _sa_ direction. Des yeux marrons se contentèrent de le regarder distraitement avant de se détourner. Draco le regarda s'éloigner avec une sensation étrange de soulagement mêlée d'appréhension.

Une petite voix en lui murmurait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

* * *

Il était en train de regarder la télévision avec Harry.

C'était leur rituel du vendredi soir : engloutir une pizza, puis se pelotonner sur le canapé et regarder de mauvais, de très mauvais films. Draco soupira de contentement et se rapprocha de son petit ami. Le brun lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front

\- Tu veux vraiment regarder N'oublie Jamais ? se moqua-t-il gentiment. Juste au moment où je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas être plus gay...

\- La ferme, Potter, rétorqua Draco en le poussant légèrement.

Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour embrasser la joue de son petit ami, il aperçut comme une ombre noire filer à travers le jardin.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry en sentant Draco sursauter.

\- Rien, répondit le blond. Juste un animal dehors, je suppose.

* * *

Il préparait le repas.

C'était la seule chose qu'il refusait que Harry fasse. Draco était sur le point d'acheter leur maison quand il avait appris que Harry avait dû cuisiner et faire le ménage pour les odieux Moldus avec lesquels il vivait quand il était enfant. Depuis, le blond refusait qu'il ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans la cuisine.

Il était en train de trancher les légumes quand il _le_ vit le regarder à travers la fenêtre. Draco grogna. Il avait l'impression d'être espionné.

\- Tiens, grommela-t-il.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et lui lança un morceau de saucisse.

\- Maintenant, arrête de m'ennuyer et va harceler quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Il_ ramassa le bout de saucisse et disparut.

* * *

Harry était malade.

Rien de grave, avait dit Hermione, juste un peu de fatigue ajoutée à un début de rhume. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Draco avait déjà appelé le Ministre par la cheminée pour le prévenir qu'il prenait sa journée, préparé un nouveau stock de Pimentine et donné la becquée à Harry en alternant les menaces et les cajoleries.

Un nombre incalculable de hurlements plus tard, Harry avait finalement accepté de se reposer à la seule condition que Draco reste avec lui. Le blond avait sourit, embrassé son petit ami grognon et s'était glissé sous les couvertures avec lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué les yeux marrons qui les regardaient attentivement depuis la petite fenêtre.

* * *

Ils pique-niquaient dans les bois.

Draco souriait et caressait la frange du brun qui s'était étendu dans l'herbe et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux avant de s'endormir.

Draco tourna la tête et soupira d'agacement en devinant un regard familier posé sur lui.

\- Tu sais, dit-il d'une voix traînante, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller le brun assoupi, je vais finir par croire que tu me suis.

Le chien noir se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

Puis, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il s'approcha de Draco et lécha sa main. Le blond le regarda, surpris, avant de tendre le bras et de caresser la tête du chien.

\- Tu n'es pas dangereux, on dirait, dit-il, à moitié pour lui-même. Maintenant, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Tu vois bien que j'ai envie d'être seul avec lui.

Il sourit en voyant le chien lui lancer un dernier regard, puis partir en trottinant.

* * *

Le fantôme de Sirius Black continua de suivre les deux garçons du regard pendant encore un long moment. Il avait réalisé que le Voile n'était pas quelque chose d'ordinaire. Il n'avait jamais posé de question. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il en aurait le droit. Qui était-il pour oser questionner la Mort ?

Malgré tout, il était soulagé de constater qu'il pouvait toujours revenir sous sa forme de chien. Et même s'il ne pouvait réapparaître qu'une fois tous les dix ans, c'était une concession à laquelle il se pliait de bon cœur.

Harry lui manquerait, évidemment. Il avait tellement envie de le voir ! Mais Harry était heureux, et il n'avait plus besoin de s'encombrer des fantômes de son passé. Il avait un futur. Et, réalisa Sirius en voyant Draco Malfoy embrasser tendrement son filleul sur le front, Harry n'était plus seul à présent. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il reviendrait, cela dit. Juste vérifier si tout allait bien. C'était son boulot de parrain, après tout.

\- A dans dix ans, les gars, murmura-t-il.

Puis il disparut dans un monde où les vivants n'avaient pas leur place.

* * *

Et bonne soirée à vous :)


	30. L'enterrement

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire appartient à HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice !

 **Couple** : HP/DM

Bonsoâr, j'espâre que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairâ ! Un nouveau grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews, et bonne lecture 3

* * *

 **30\. Enterrement**

Draco soupira profondément et entreprit d'enfiler la robe noire prévue pour l'enterrement. Elle était sobre, classique, au final assez semblable à celle qu'il portait tous les jours... Mais dans des moments comme ça, il savait qu'il se devait de faire un effort.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Il hocha la tête en direction de son époux et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

\- Plus prêt comme jamais, répondit-il calmement.

Harry lui pressa gentiment la main.

\- Teddy a besoin de ça, assura-t-il doucement.

\- Je sais, fit Draco.

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent Teddy dans le jardin. Le petit garçon affichait un visage triste et perdu. Ron Weasley lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux et Hermione avait l'air d'essayer de le réconforter. Le petit garçon hocha la tête doucement avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de ses deux tuteurs. Il courut dans leur direction et s'accrocha à la jambe de Harry. Draco sourit tendrement et caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Ils me manquent, murmura Teddy en quittant Harry des yeux pour regarder son cousin.

\- Je sais, mon prince, répondit Draco.

Il décrocha délicatement le garçon de Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Nous sommes là pour toi.

Teddy hocha la tête et Harry se racla la gorge.

\- On commence quand tu veux, Teddy, dit-il doucement.

Le petit garçon prit une grande inspiration et, main dans la main, ils descendirent tous les trois jusqu'aux deux tombes - leur dernière demeure.

La cérémonie fut très simple. Teddy lut son éloge funèbre. Ce fut plus long que prévu, mais Harry prit soin de s'assurer que tout le monde écoutait avec grand intérêt - même si à deux reprises, il lança un regard noir à Ginny qui regardait sa montre pendant la cérémonie.

\- ...et voilà pourquoi ils me manquent. J'aurais aimé pouvoir leur dire au revoir, leur dire que je les aime très fort et que je les aimerais toujours, conclut Teddy. Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à leur dire au revoir, alors j'espère que vous être heureux, au Paradis. Ne m'oubliez pas. Je vous aime, Aïoli et Fraisier.

Ron fit un curieux son, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le grognement, et le dissimula sous une fausse quinte de toux. Hermione lui donna un coup d'épaule et lança un regard d'excuse à un Draco outré.

\- Sérieusement, siffla Ginny à Harry quand il fut à portée de voix. Que le gamin tienne à ses poissons rouges, je peux le comprendre, mais c'est le cinquième "enterrement" cette année ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste les jeter dans les toilettes et en racheter de nouveaux, comme le font les gens normaux ?

* * *

Et la bonne soirée !


End file.
